


The Greatest Gift

by babyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baby!mark, i just needed some johnil christmas fluff ok, johnil are married and mark is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: When Johnny and Taeil are eating breakfast with their son on Christmas morning, they realize that there is no present in the world that would ever be able to grant them as much happiness as they're feeling right now.





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah hi i just impulsively wrote some domestic johnil christmas fluff because i can! hope u all enjoy! johnil is superior xoxo!
> 
> (aka take this as a gift to make up for the slow updates on my [chensung fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587470) lol)

When Johnny wakes up on Christmas morning, he is surprised to see that he is all alone in the room, no Taeil beside him and definitely no baby Mark in the crib next to their bed. He frowns upon realizing this, but relaxes when he remembers that Taeil has always been one to wake up early.

He makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and assess how much of a mess he looks. Johnny is somewhat satisfied when he sees that his hair isn't messy or tangled, but instead wavy and kind of hot. Taeil is definitely going to get a kick out of this when he sees him.

The couple made sure to decorate a lot for the holiday season. Sure, most of the decorations are either from the dollar store or from Johnny's parents, but that doesn't do anything to dampen their spirit at all. Even their tree is plastic and at least 15 years old, but it is way cleaner than a real one that would leave a bunch of pine needles on the ground. There are numerous presents under the tree, but both Johnny and Taeil know that they're either household items or baby supplies. Now that they're married with a one-year-old on their hands, they're grateful for the generosity of their coworkers and relatives.

It is pretty cold in their house, and Johnny rubs his hands against his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. However, the scene he witnesses when he walks into the living room is more than enough to melt his heart. Taeil is sitting on the couch with Mark in his lap, the baby making babbling noises as he slaps his tiny hands against Taeil's face.

Taeil looks up when he hears the sound of Johnny's slippers shuffling across the hardwood floors, a warm smile playing on his lips. Mark looks to where Taeil's attention is focused, and the child giggles and squeals at the sight of his other father.

Johnny sits down next to Taeil on the couch, pressing a kiss to his husband's lips and another one to Mark's head.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Johnny says after kissing Taeil softly again. This results in a few fussy whines from Mark, demanding for attention as he crawls his way over to Johnny's lap.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, buddy." He chuckles while ruffling the baby's hair.

The baby then squirms out of Johnny's hold to walk over to the Christmas tree. He tries to drag a present that is almost as big as he is, causing the couple to laugh loudly. Both of them are sure that the gift is something for their kitchen, so Taeil kneels next to Mark to coax the box away from the baby's grasp.

"I don't think that this one is for you, bub. See, those are Daddies' names." Taeil points to the sticker on the gift, showing his son that it is indeed not for him.

Taeil realizes that this may not have been the best move, as Mark's eyes begin to water and his bottom lip starts quivering. "P-play, Dada!" He desperately holds onto Taeil's wrist and points to the presents under the tree.

Luckily, Johnny is there to save the situation. He grabs a box with Mark's name on it and holds it out to the child, who gladly snatches it out of his father's hands. However, Mark's small baby hands are not dexterous enough to rip open the wrapping paper.

"Open, Daddy, open!" Mark is clearly excited at this point, bouncing up and down with more energy than Taeil and Johnny combined. Johnny complies to his son's request and opens the gift completely to reveal a large stuffed puppy. At the sight of the toy, Mark gasps and takes the plushy into his arms, giving it a big hug that makes Taeil and Johnny's insides fill with warmth.

"It's from Uncle Jaehyun, buddy. You gotta thank him when we see him at dinner later, okay?" Johnny and Taeil make sure to teach their son proper manners and politeness, even starting from such a young age. There is no way in hell that they are letting their kid become some dickhead when he is older. Lucky for them that Mark is already an absolute sweetheart, despite the occasional temper tantrum here and there.

Mark nods quickly before going back to playing with his puppy. As mentioned before, the three of them have a dinner scheduled in the evening with their friends, and although they love them, Taeil and Johnny are grateful to have Christmas morning to themselves.

After placing Mark in his playpen, the couple cuddle next to each other on the couch, a blanket thrown over their shoulders for warmth. Johnny takes the TV remote and turns it on to Food Network, a channel beloved by both Taeil and Johnny and family-friendly for Mark to watch as well. The baby ignores the screen, though, opting instead to play with his numerous toys.

With the sound of a Bobby Flay Christmas special on their TV screen, Taeil presses his lips to the underside of Johnny's jaw. "Your hair looks sexy, babe." He says, rubbing his hands against Johnny's muscular arms.

"Hey," Johnny playfully smacks Taeil's thigh, "watch your language! There's a baby around." Johnny is 98% certain that Mark is not paying any attention to his parents' conversation, but he can never be too sure. He definitely does not want Mark to be going around and calling random things "sexy" in a year or so.

Still, he smirks in appreciation of Taeil's compliment. "I knew you'd like it." Johnny whispers into Taeil's ear, voice still slightly raspy from just waking up.

Even though they're wrapped in a blanket and Taeil is pressed against Johnny's side, it is hard not to notice Johnny's cold skin. Taeil huffs because he knows that he told his husband to at least wear a long-sleeved thermal, to which Johnny retaliated by saying that he was "hot enough" to not need an extra layer. But here he is, arms exposed to the cool temperature in their house because he chose to only wear a tank top last night. Dumbass.

"You're freezing, honey." Taeil frowns as he snuggles closer against the younger man's arm.

Johnny does not want to admit that Taeil is right, so he just wraps the blanket tighter around his body. "I need to show off my hard-earned muscles, babe!" Johnny laughs heartily, and Taeil rolls his eyes in response.

"Okay, you do look really good, but you can't risk getting sick just because of that, dummy." He kisses Johnny's cheek softly as some form of consolation.

"If you get sick, then Mark might get sick, and we don't that happening, do we?" Taeil knows that the mention of their son is more than enough to convince Johnny to try and stay warm. Taeil does not doubt the fact that their marriage is secure and stable and rooted in love and trust, but it comes as no surprise to him that Mark holds a special place in his husband's heart.

Johnny has always loved babies and children, and both of them knew that he wanted to adopt when they got married. It took a lot of discernment and thinking to decide how they should adopt, and at the end of it all, Johnny and Taeil decided that they wanted to take care of the child as soon as possible.

So, they did their research. They had to create an adoption profile, sign up with an agency, and find an expectant mother who was willing to put the life of her child in their hands. The entire process took a little over two years, and there were points along the way when Taeil just wanted to give up. They faced a lot of rejection, either because they were both men or simply because the mother thought they were too young. Either way, it was so difficult and draining that Taeil was starting to lose hope.

The whole procedure was a lot to endure, but Johnny, on the other hand, made sure to stay optimistic and patient. He became discouraged at times as well, but he knew that once they found a mother and the baby was born, then their happiness would outweigh the hardships.

That finally came true after 23 months of patient searching. She was only 19, and although she knew that she would not be able not able to take care of the child, she also knew that she wanted him to live a long, healthy, happy life. Thankfully, she found Johnny and Taeil through the agency and was more than thrilled to see how ready they were to take care of her soon-to-be-born son.

After three months of waiting for the child to be born, Mark came into the world. Upon seeing the newborn, Johnny fell in love all over again. He shed tears as he kissed his son on the head for the first time in his life.

Johnny's facade instantly drops upon hearing his son's name, and that is when he accepts that Taeil has a point. "You're right, babe." He sighs in defeat.

Johnny is reminded of how hungry he is when his stomach growls loudly, causing them both to laugh. Even Mark giggles upon hearing this, letting out a high pitched "Daddy hung'y!"

"That's right, buddy." Johnny chuckles, getting up from his spot on the couch to pick up his son and place a huge smooch on the baby's cheek, making Mark squeal loudly. Taeil can't help but smile like a fool when he sees the interaction between the loves of his life, and he stands up to follow them into the kitchen. He figures that they can open presents after their hunger is fulfilled.

When Mark is placed on his high chair, Taeil and Johnny get to work to fix up breakfast. Taeil makes coffee for himself and Johnny while the latter heats up the leftover meat from last night's dinner with Johnny's parents. The entire evening basically consisted of his mother cooing over Mark, and neither of them blame her. Mark is probably one of the cutest babies the couple have ever laid their eyes on, after all.

After receiving confirmation from Johnny's parents that Mark is at the right age to start eating whatever food his parents are eating, the couple feels much more secure in serving their child rice and meat. Of course, they have done their research, but it is a relief to know that they don't always have to prepare separate meals for Mark.

So, Johnny simply shreds up the leftovers into pieces small enough to fit into Mark's mouth, puts it into a bowl filled with rice, and places that on the tray attached to the high chair.

Johnny still looks at his son so fondly, even with rice all over the tray and his bib and his hands, some even getting on his clothes.

Taeil sighs deeply, taking the time to process the mess Mark is making. "Babe, you know we'll have to clean that up, right?" He takes a long sip of his coffee.

"I know," Johnny almost whines, "but he looks so cute!" The baby turns his attention to Johnny, smiling and putting all eight of his baby teeth on display. Johnny has to physically clench his hand against his chest to deal with how adorable Mark is. God, Johnny is so weak (and so is Taeil).

Taeil smiles dumbly in response to the scene in front of him. It is moments like this, when it's just the three of them spending time together, doing whatever, that make him realize how lucky he is. He has an amazing husband, a beautiful son, and that in and of itself is more than enough for him. Because he feels so sappy and gross and mushy, he reaches across the table to interlace his fingers with Johnny, sharing a look of pure content. They both know that no gift underneath the tree can ever measure up to what they have right now.

It's not their first Christmas as a family, but that doesn't make it any less special.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all liked that because it is a WHOLE UWU! merry christmas to you (if you celebrate it) and if not, i hope you have a great morning/afternoon/evening!
> 
> give me feedback/request me to write things on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem%5C) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
